Tulsa Baby
by Chakra-incense
Summary: She was tired of living in her brother's shadow. She was tired of being called "Two-Bits" sister, she was more than that and if it takes getting Angela Shepard's help in proving that, than so be it.
1. Chapter 1

"Spill. Give me every last drop until I'm licking the bottom." Angela urged her best friend on for every drop of juicy gossip she could squeeze out as she sipped her strawberry smoothie.

Cher laughed, "Okay, okay. It's not a big deal. I just caught him staring and-"

"Not a big deal?" Angela scoffed, "He's either checking you out or you have a really big pimple."

Cher rolled her brown eyes, "Probably the latter."

Angela sipped her smoothie, "Girl, you need to stop underestimating yourself. You're hot and you know it," she wiggled her eyebrows," Have you seen your brother?" She twisted her hair around her fingers, looking off somewhere licking her red ruby lips.

"Yes, and I would recommend you to get your eyes checked," She sipped at her mango smoothie, "He's an alcoholic and probably mildly retarded." She snickered.

Angela finished her smoothie," You can't deny. He's pretty hot," She put her tucked her palms under her chin,"I wouldn't mind-"

"That's gross." I stuck my tongue out, "I'm okay on I'm listening to your sexual fantasies with my brother, Ang."

"Well I guess gross is the new hot." She shrugged and threw her cup away, "We blowing this joint?"

Cher sighed, "I'm not finished but sure." She picked her smoothie up and left a quick tip on the table.

"A dollar?" Angela remarked, "High roller these days?" She snickered, examining her blood red nails.

"Shut up." Cher laughed and hit her friend playfully.

"So where to, Cherry?" Angela questioned, flipped her long black hair.

"My house, I guess." I shrugged, cringing from the hot Tulsa sun. I knew there wasn't any question about it. If there was a chance to go to my house, Angela took it.

"I mean if we have to." Her friend faked whined.

"Oh whatever. You just come for the view," The blonde joked, "You use me for my ugly brother." She flicked Angela on her pale arm.

"It's not a bad one." She shrugged," And you know you're the better view." She winked and bumped hips, causing her to momentarily stumble on the sidewalk.

Cher just laughed and nudged her friend.

XXX...XXX

As soon as they walked through the door, Two bit was waltzing out,

"Thanks, for the smoothie sis." Two bit grabbed the smoothie and made his way to his car, without a proper greeting.

"Hello to you too, Keith."

"What did I say about formalities?" He asked opening the car door and leaning against it, "How's it doing, doll?" He nodded to Angela.

"Better if you would stay for a while." Angelica flirted back, leaning against the houses doorway while biting her lip.

"Bye, Keith. Cause you know, that's your name." Cher smirked towards her older brother, waving for him to excuse himself.

He just flicked her off and gave her friend a wink before pulling out the drive way without even looking back.

"He makes me weak." Angela remarked, entering the house.

"He makes my stomach weak." Cher told her with disgust.

Her friend slapped her arm, "Don't be jealous, Cherry. You know there's enough of me to go around." Angela slid a delicate finger down Cher's chest.

The blonde threw her head back in laughter, "Sharing you?" Cher moved her friend's finger,"I get the whole cake or none."

A/N : I know, I know. Short, but I just wanted to get the structure for the story in place and a general idea of where I wanted to go. But I got it now! Stick around ❤️


	2. Chapter 2

Cher's room wasn't anything fancy. The walls were painted a pale pink, that was starting to chip and the carpet had stains from various sources. The wall made her sick and she would of just painted over the color, if the house wasn't a rent house. The carpet didn't bother her much. The stains weren't that suspicious considering the furniture covered up most of it.

Her bed was pushed against the wall, next to a window that Angela had cracked open to smoke a cigarette.

She blew a perfect ring, "I'm thinking of Texas." She told the girl standing by her dresser, "Imagine all the hot, sweaty cowboys." She stared out the window, blowing smoke out her nose.

Cher furrowed her delicate eyebrows, "Texas? Like moving there?" Ever since Dally and Johnny were hold up down there, the word Texas was a sore spot for the gang. Her brothers gang. Cher didn't know them, but she knew they were Keith's second family, hell they might as well be his first.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to get away." She flicked her cigarette out the window and turned towards her friend, "But for tonight...let's do something."

"Like what?" Cher questioned. She would of understood a town over or a moving across Tulsa, but Texas? There was no way she would survive without Angela.

The fiery brunette had taken the blonde under her wing when Cher began public school. She was homeschooled up until second grade, while Keith had always gone to public school. For some reason he loved school and his sister couldn't figure why.

Angela had gave many broken noses, sprained wrists, and black eyes on Cher's behalf. Though Angela was slim and not much taller than Cher, she sure did pack a punch. Her brother's taught her how to fight and it came in handy many times when a soc or greaser would try to have their way with the spitfire.

Sadly for Cher, Keith didn't believe in "Lady's" fighting and Cher knew it was rubbish. Keith would always talk about how hot the greaser girls were cause of how they were tuff, even though his current girlfriend, Kathy didn't get involved with fighting.

But if Cher would ever rant about how she wanted to hit a certain girl, Keith would always hit her with "No one cares about your drama." Or "You act more like a damn boy than a lady."

Angela pretended to ponder on it, "Hm, oh I know!" She held up a finger.

Cher rolled her eyes, plopping on her creaky bed bed, "Please don't say-"

"Buck's!" She finished for her.

Chet groaned and pulled a pillow over her head, which was ripped from her promptly,

"C'mon, Cher! You need to get out for a while," She begged her, cuddling up to the blonde, "Pleaseeee"

Cher looked down at her friend then let out another groan, "Fine." She grumbled, "But don't leave me." She gave her friend a pointed look.

"I never ditch you!" She defended herself, a pale hand coming to clutch her chest.

Cher narrowed her eyes. She knew her friend too well. Every time they went out or to Buck's, Angela would leave her and go off with some guy. Or even multiple guys.

"Okay, okay," Angela put her hands up in surrender, "I have in the past lost track of you. But I won't this time." She smirked and lit another cigarette, taking a long puff.

XXX...XXX

By the time the party started rolling around eleven, Angela had stuck to her oath and did not leave her friend's side. But instead, got her wasted on vodka. Cher had promised herself she wouldn't drink, but peer pressure was a real thing and it was hard to ignore.

Angela had handed her a bottle of a clear liquid and had urged her friend to throw it all back, but Cher refused until a group around them formed and Cher found herself chugging it until it was halfway empty and had to squeeze her eyes shut from letting it come back up. The crowd erupted in cheers as Angela took the bottle back and downed the rest, flinging the bottle aside.

Cher leaned on her friend as they walked to the kitchen in hopes of finding some type of salty snack. Giggles and shouting came from the kitchen as they neared closer and Cher didn't notice a Certain blonde sitting on the island, surrounded by girls.

While Angela and Cher were sharing laughs and whispers, Sodapop Curtis strolled up, "Hey Cher, Angela." He greeted the two with a warm smile.

Angela's ruby lip's formed into a smirk, "As I live and breath, Sodapop Curtis. Didn't know you came to these things, handsome." She lit a cigarette and blew it in his direction.

"Normally, no. But I came to watch Ponyboy." He jerked his head in his younger brother's direction who was currently sipping a beer, talking to a red headed girl, "How are you doing, Cher?" His attention focused on the blonde.

Cher felt Angela nudge her in the in ribs, "I'll leave you two alone." She winked, running a finger along her friends chest as she walked away.

Cher snickered looking down then looked back up at the boyish face of Sodapop, "How long ya'll been here?" She asked to fill the silence.

"Uh, not long." He shook his head slightly, probably confused at Angela's actions.

Cher chuckled looking over at Angela flirting with her victim then back at the boy in front of her, "That's just how she is," Cher told him, reading his mind, "She's friendly. Really friendly." Cher shrugged, taking a swing of her water.

"Oh no, that's fine," He scratched at the back of his neck, "She's always been like that."

Their conversation was interrupted by someone shouting, "Shots!" And just about everyone in the kitchen split save for Sodapop and Cher.

Ponyboy trailed in the kitchen, his head pointed down, "Hey, Soda."

Sodapop instantly took his attention of the girl and diverted it to his brother, "Are you okay, Pony?" He asked, examining his face for any injures.

"Um, yeah." He glanced over at the blonde who was standing behind Sodapop, he smiled slightly, "Hey, Cher."

"Hey, Ponyboy." She greeted back with a kind smile,"I'll need to be getting back to Angel. No idea where she ran off to." Probably into a room with a guy or two she thought.

"Oh, okay." Sodapop said offhandedly, his concern focused on his brother who's eyes were directed towards the floor, "I'll see you around," He said it more like a question.

"Yeah," Cher told him with a small smile, "See you around," She looked over to Ponyboy, "It was good seeing you Ponyboy."

His lips attempted a smile as they walked out the kitchen, and out the front door. Ponyboy didn't say anything about leaving, but Cher had knew Sodapop could sense it.

She was admittedly jealous of there relationship. She knew her and Keith would never share the same bond the Curtis brothers did.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please read! So I wanna try something different and write in first person. I kept finding myself writing in first while I was working on this and thought why not.

XXX...XXX

The rest of the week continued as any other week. School was coming to an end and I was practically bouncing in my seat when the bell chimed for the end of the day.

I hastily gathered supplies, threw my overly stuffed backpack around my shoulder and began my tiresome walk to my house. I usually met up with Keith so I didn't have to walk home, but on the days that he wasn't here, he refused to pick me up.

Luckily Angela caught up to me just as I was walking down the steps, "Where we going, Cherry?" As she rested an elbow on my shoulder.

"I'm," I began as I removed her elbow,"Am going home and so are you." I told her as we walked on down the sidewalk. I could practically feel the heat Angela's hair was attracting and I couldn't be more happy that I was a blonde in that moment.

"To your house?"

"No. You go to yours and I go to mine." I laughed. It wasn't that I minded she came over, but I had chores to pick up on and homework to do. None of that would get done if Angela came over.

Angela's smile turned downwards and her steps faltered, "Um, Charlie is there." She stated, her blue eyes avoiding mine.

Charlie was Angel's step dad who was in an out the picture. Though Angel preferred that he stayed out the picture he would always come back one way or another.

I only met him a couple of times, and every time I did he was either drunk or tweaked out. He had a knack for picking fights with her older brothers, and every once in a while he would he would hit Angela when her brother's weren't around.

She refused to tell her brothers and she threatened that she would tell Keith about me skipping third period half the time. So to compromise, we agreed on her coming over anytime her stepdad was over.

I looked around and sighed, "Fine, but I really need to get my chores done, Angel. Mom will kill me if she comes home and the house is a wreck." I told her as we began our sweaty walk to my house.

"It'll be like I'm not even there."

XXX...XXX

"Oh my God, what's that smell!" I gagged as we entered the house. Angela had her nose clamped over her fingers.

The house smelt of burnt plastic and smoke was coming from the kitchen. I groaned and ran to the kitchen where Keith was struggling to graba tray of lasagna out the oven with no mitts on.

He dropped the tray, not realizing how hot it would be even though it looked like it had been in the oven for far too long.

"Keith!" I shouted, irritated at the action, "Are you kidding me!" I ran a hand through my blonde hair.

"Oh, hi Cher. How was school?" He asked with a cheeky smile, propping his hand

"Mom is about to be home! What were you thinking!" I asked him, not being able to contain it. Keith had always been irresponsible but today it was my turn to mop the kitchen and all he was doing was making a mess, "How hard is it to cook lasagna?"

"Calm down," He picked up the mop bucket, running it under the sink facet, "I got this, mom won't flip."

I groaned and flipped the water to hot,"You're not supposed to run it under cold water, dummy." I picked up some mittens to pick up the tray, "How did you burn it? How did you manage to screw up something that just goes in the oven for like an hour and then you take it out?" The lasagna was sticking to the tiled floor and I wanted to gag.

"I fell asleep." He told me sheepishly as he picked up the bucket full of steaming water.

"How? How do you fall asleep while cooking?" I took the bucket from Keith and looked over to Angela,"Could you please grab the mop, Angel." Angela went to fetch the mop without a word. She probably didn't want to get in the middle of our squabble.

"I may of drank a few beers." He shrugged, clearing thinking it wasn't a big of a deal that I was making it out to be.

I stared at him deadpanned, "You're telling me that you got drunk in the middle of the day? Fully knowing mom was coming home?" I asked coming up from behind him.

"Yeah?"

"You're an idiot."

Angel came back with the raggedy mop, holding it away from her. I grabbed it from her and shoved it towards Keith, "Get this up before mom comes home." He jerked the mop from me and cleaned up his mess while I did the dishes. I washed them, Angel dried them.

While Angel was not related to us by blood, she was like a sister to me. My mom loved the spitfire like her own daughter. She was a help around the house and every time I wanted to blow up on Keith, she calmed me down before I commited murder.

I heard the front door opening and my mother came in sweaty and exhausted. She drug herself to the kitchen and eyed Keith who was still mopping up his mess.

"Hey, mama." I greeted her as Angel dried the last plate. I dried my hands and gave her a hug, attempting to avoid her sweat, "How was work?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips, ignoring Keith as he rapidly cleaned the rest of his accident up.

"It was good, dear." She greeted Angela with a soft smile, "How are you doing today, Angela?"

"Getting by, Ms Matthews." Angela side stepped Keith who was now draining the mop back into the bucket, "I'll be in your room, Cherry."

"Hey, ma!" Keith greeted her a little too sweetly, "Cher here made a mess." He looked over to me, giving me a goofy look, "Silly Cher."

"That's bull." I claimed, "We all know, you can't cook worth shit," I snickered while Keith poured the dirty, red tinted into the sink, "You know you could of just put that in the microwave." I pointed out.

He sarcastically smiled, "Well in case you haven't noticed, my dear sister. The microwave is broken."

Mom sighed as she watched our quarrel, "I'm not even going to bother with you two." She set her keys down on the dinner table and let her long blonde hair down.

I've always been proud of my mom. She worked long hours over at the diner and most nights she worked as a bartender downtown, which she enjoyed more than her day job.

I've been told I was a spitting image of her. I liked to think that they were right. Her blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes mirrored my own.

Though Keith and I gave her a hard time with out constant arguing, she never yelled at us, just ignored us. Occasionally she would let out a laugh or two, but not lately.

She kissed me and Keith on the forehead and headed towards her room, "Mommy is going take her nap before her night shift." She walked in her room, but I could still hear her giving us orders as usual. Don't open the door to anyone and don't tear each others throats out.

The door closed and instantly I hit Keith on the back of his head, "Stupid, you couldn't have cleaned that up before she got in?"

He rubbed his head, "Oh Lord, do you ever shut up." He complained as he hit me back.

"Don't hit me!" I whisper shouted to not wake mom up as I struck him ten times harder on the arm.

We went back and forth for a minute and all I could think of was how happy we were even without our dad. We were still a complete family and I wouldn't have it any other way.P


	4. Chapter 4

"So get this. You know Evie right?" Angela had began her daily gossip as she cracked open my window and lit a cigarette that was perfectly poised in between her red lips, "Well while I'm the bathroom, this bitch comes in and asks me to use my lipstick. MY LIPSTCK." Angela shook her head, "The nerve."

I was dumbfounded, "So...you're mad cause she asks you to borrow some lipstick?" I asked, sitting Indian style on my bed across from her.

"Do you know not remember last year? Well anyway, I look at her and laugh. She gets this dumb look on her face and tells me not to be a bitch. Me. A bitch. Yeah, okay miss 'I like to spread rumors about Angela stuffing her bra.'"

"But you do stuff your-"

"Not the point, Cherry." She snapped, "Not my fault I can't afford a D cup."

"You can't even afford a C cup." I muttered, a smile forming on my naked lips.

She rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at me, "What the hell ever," Her eyes flickered to my breasts and back up to me, "Whoever is the lucky guy to see those bad boys are lucky."

"Angel!"

Angela shrugged, taking a drag of her cigarette, "Its true."

"You don't have to point it out."

It wasn't that I was embarrassed about Angela talking about my breasts, but I have yet to lose my virginity and to think of it kinda made me uneasy.

"You need to use them to your benefit," She tossed her cigarette out the window. She pulled out her pack of Newports. Angela didn't care what she smoked, as long as it blackened her lungs, she had no problem.

"Damnit," She cursed, "I'm out of cigarettes. Think your brother will have some?"

"Yes to him having them, no to sharing them." Keith was always weird about his cancer sticks, and I knew he wouldn't just offer them away to Angela.

I didn't care for smoking. I didn't see the point in ruining my body and teeth.

"Well we'll have to make a run to the DX." She told me casually.

My heart leapt at her words. A certain boy was most likely working today and hopefully Angela won't say anything .

"And you get to see your boyfriend." She smirked, gathering her purse and closing my window.

Damnit.

XXX...XXX

Truth be told I was sort of disappointed by all the soc girls who surrounded Sodapop as he wiped down the front counter, and his warm smile told me he was eating up this attention like cake.

Admittedly I was jealous of the Soc girls. They always have new designer clothes, and they somehow managed to do their hair and makeup everyday like it was prom. I usually got my clothes from Salvation Army, Angela once she got tired of her's, or even Keith's hand me downs. His shirts were big and comfortable though. Many times I've found myself in his room, digging through his drawers for a nice, comfortable cotton T-shirt.

We walked up to the counter, I was trudging slightly behind Angela. When she cleared her throat, the girls head's instantly turned snapped over to us.

Now, if I was by myself then maybe I would be a bit freaked out but with Angela at my side, these girl's were nothing.

Angela's smile was filled with poison and fake sweetness, "Could ya'll move? You're blocking the damn register." Her voice was laced with venom.

One of the girls who had a straight red hair eyed Angela nastily,"Excuse you?"

Angela rolled her eyes, "Move, darling."

The red head looked over to her friends as if she couldn't believe her ears and laughed, "I don't have to take that from you, skank." Her friends laughed as she smirked.

I looked over to Sodapop who was just watching the argument unfold with an amused smile. I caught his eye and gave him a small smile, which he returned with a heartier one.

Angela nodded her head, making a clicking sound with her tongue she turned to me, "What do you think I should do, Cherry?"

I looked over the girls and then back at Angela. Usually when Angela put me on the spot like that, I just shrugged but something in me clicked. And I realized three things.

One; Sodapop Curtis would never like me back and I just had to come to terms with that. Even though he was sweet, he was a flirt and that was it.

Two; Angela was my best friend and even mentor. She took me under her wing when no one even bothered to talk to me. I loved her as she was my own sister

Three; I was a greaser girl and though I was always ashamed of it, I realized I needed to embrace it, it was who I was. The cigarettes, the tattoos, blood red lipstick, and the boys. And one thing I was sure about being a greaser girl is that you knew how to kick ass.

I titled my head and looked the girls up and down, "I think they need to learn some manners."

Angela looked taken back but smirked and turned back to the four girls, "How's that sound, girls?"

The girls just laughed, this time a blonde girl with soft blue eyes spoke up, "Three against two?" Her blue eyes betrayed her personality.

Angela went to speak up but I beat her to it, "I can get two other girls." I walked up to the blonde girl and looked into her eyes. I stood up to her chin, but without the heels she would be about my height but I looked up at her with a piercing gaze, "Meet us at the park. Six tonight."

The girl faltered for a bit, struggling for a bit but she cleared her throat, "Sounds good to us." She flicked her hair back, "White trash."

"Snobby bitch." Angela had piped up behind me, not letting herself be forgotten.

The girl just smiled, "C'mon, girls." She shoved past me and turned back to Sodapop who was still holding an amused smile, "Bye, Soda." She winked and popped her pink bubblegum as she walked out the store, her hips swaying.

Sodapop's eyes followed her until she was out of sight, a flirty smirk still plastered on his face and I didn't realize I was grimacing at him until he spoke up, "That was pretty cool back there, Cher. Sticking up for you and Angela like that."

My head felt light as his smile melted my heart. Okay, so maybe I could come to terms with him not liking me back, but a girl could dream couldn't she?

Angela turned me around, "Oh my god. I'm so proud of you!" She pulled me into a bone breaking hug then released me, "Finally, I'm getting through to you. We're going to kick those bitches ass, but who exactly are you rounding up?" She leaned against the counter as Sodapop leaned into the conversation.

I shrugged with a smile, "Sylvia...maybe Evie."

She slapped the counter, her rings making a loud clinking sound, "What the hell, Cher? You know I hate-"

"That bitch, I know," I finished for her sighing, "Look, Angela. I'm tired of those girls treating us like shit. We need to stick together, okay? We can't turn on each other."

Angela didn't say anything for awhile then groaned, "Fine. But if Evie says one-"

"I know, I know," I laughed, "Didn't you come here for something?"

"Oh yeah," She looked over to Sodapop,"One pack of Newports."

He went to grab one, but a thought occurred to me. If I was going to be a greaser girl like Angela, I needed to act like one.

"Make that two." I hastily said.

Angela and Sodapop looked over at me with a surprised look. Angela looking proud, Sodapop looking more indifferent. But he grabbed two and rang them up.

I went to pay for mine but Angela slapped my hand, "Don't worry about it, doll. First time should be special." She slid a twenty over to Sodapop, "Keep the change."

He just looked over at us, his eyes lingering on me but I just shrugged. It wasn't a big deal to smoke, but this was the first step to change. I convinced myself I needed to change myself, to toughen up and it was exactly what I was going to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Six a'clock came around faster than I expected it to, and I was downright nervous. I have not fought before, besides Marlyin Dumar in fifth grade cause she called my brother a "Oily pig". But besides that, I have never punched or physically injured someone.

My uneasiness must of been obvious because Angela spoke up from her place by my window, "Don't worry, Cherry. Those bitches won't know how to fight worth shit."

I took a slow drag from my cigarette. Angela had taught me how much to suck in and when to blow it out. She told me I was a natural, and it actually calmed by nerves.

"I don't know how to fight either, Ang." I ran a hand through my hair, "What the hell did I get us into?"

She laughed as she tossed her cigarette out and leaned up against my wall with a relaxed smile, "Chill the fuck out, Cher. I can handle those girls on my own if I wanted to," she lit up another cigarette. She sure did smoke a lot , "But you got this. You're a natural greaser girl. Look, you're even holding your stick like a pro." She pointed out.

I watched my cigarette burn, until it reached the end and I threw it out the window, "Shit, you're right, you're right." I sighed and rested my head on her lap, "I need change, Angel. I can't keep living in Keith's shadow and I'm tired of..." I huffed and Angela continued to stroke my hair as she kept her cigarette away from my hair, "I'm tired of Sodapop not noticing me." I finished.

I did feel a little silly and immature about it, but every time I saw Sodapop some girl was hanging on his shoulder and I was tired of not being that girl.

"Don't feel dumb," Angela stated, reading my mind, "Change is normal. And in your case, probably a good thing. You have to be tough here or you get your ass handed to you." She handed her cigarette to me and I took it, letting the smoke fill me lungs then handed it back to Angela. I knew she was right, she always was.

I slowly let the smoke roll off my lips, "I am nervous though."

Angela cackled, "Just wait until the adrenaline kicks in while you're bashing a bitch's head in."

XXX...XXX

When we arrived the park was deserted, and suspicion ran through me. I forgot how the Socs played dirty and they were probably gathering a whole bunch of girls to jump us.

Sylvia, Evie, Angela, and myself were sitting on Evie's car as the hot Tulsa sun beat down.

"How fucking long are they going to take?" Sylvia snarled as she lit up a cigarette and offered us all one, which we all took.

"You smoke now, Cher?" Evie asked, nodding towards my cigarette.

"Uh, yeah. Started today actually." I told her, lighting my own up.

"Good. They save lives. I wouldn't be able to put up with Steve's God damn mood swings if not for cigarettes."

"You must go through twenty a day then." I chuckled.

"You have no idea." She gave an exaggerated sigh and looked over to Angela where she was sitting to my right, whilst Evie was to my left and Sylvia by Evie, " Angela, hey didn't see you there. You're so quiet." She teased.

"Shut the hell up, Evie," Angela instantly snapped. She was probably just waiting for Evie to say something.

Evie shot hers hands up in defense, "Hard feelings?"

"What the fuck do you think?"

"The feelings mutual."

"Can the petty arguing. Our guests have finally arrived." Sylvia hopped off the car, and took a slow drag from her cigarette then put it out with her heel,"Let's knock these bitches out."

We all stood along Sylvia as a mustang pulled up and four girls stepped out. Luckily they stuck to their oath and it was going to be a four on four fight.

Though my heart was pounding into my ears and my blood was pumping ten times faster than it's normal speed, I had already made up my mind that I wanted the blonde, blue eyes girl.

The fact she had flirted with Sodapop didn't bother me, what bothered me was the way she looked at us. The way she looked at me. It something I couldn't place my finger on and all I knew what that I wanted to knock her pearly white teeth out.

They strolled up to us and stood about five feet away. The red head was the first was to speak up, "So you bitches ready to-" She was interrupted by Angela throwing a right hook and nailing her right in the nose, blood instantly running down her lip and down her chin.

"Bitch, you broke my nose!"

Like brother like sister.

Just as expected, the blonde jumped at me and I instantly fell backwards and onto the ground as she stared to punch me in the face. After a couple of seconds, and finally able to grip with what was happening, I took a hold of her hair and flipped us so I was on top and started wailing on her. My surrounding began to blur as the only thing I saw was her.

Her pretty soft blonde hair, her crystal blue eyes, her smooth porcelain skin, and her designer clothes. She was wearing a pink blouse and white shorts. The worst colors for a fight and her clothes were getting dirty fast as I punched her further into the ground.

I felt something come down on my cheek and I realized I had lost focus on the fight and was punched. She had punched with with her other hand, where she had multiple rings on and in was pretty sure she cut me pretty deep.

I spit blood out to the side and went to deliver her another punch, until rough hands grabbed me and forced me up and away from the bloodied face of the once pretty blonde.

I felt a surge of pride as I saw her laying there, defeated. Her face bloodied and dirt stuck to her clothes.

But all pride was ripped from me when I turned around and saw who threw me off of the girl.

Darryl Curtis.

I inwardly groaned as I saw his face. If there was anyone who intimidated me, it was him. I only met him a couple of times and Keith had talked about him, and from what I gather; He's not to someone to exactly mess around with.

"Your brother know you're here?"

I looked around and saw no one but Angela had stayed behind , gripping a bloodied nose but a triumph smile was written on her face. The other girls must of ditched once they saw who interrupted the fight.

She staggered over to us as the three soc girls struggled to help their friend up because they too were suffering from their own beatings.

She gave Darry a smile, "How's it go, Dar."

He just looked over at het and back at me, waiting for me to answer his question. I rolled my eyes, "Of course."

He squinted his eyes, "Do if I call him right now, he'll agree to what you just said?"

I gave a shaky smile, "Yup."

He shook his head, "You're a good kid, Cher. Why are you getting caught up in all this?" He barely even knew me. How was he going to try and lecture me?

"Why are you here? Where you stalking us?" Angela asked with a bite in her tone.

Darry frowned," No. I was working on the roofing to the new building over there," Me and Angela's eyes followed to where he pointed, "Until I heard a bunch of shouting."

"So you say." Angela shrugged, "Let's get out of here." She tugged me away.

Darry spoke up as we were leaving, "I'll be calling your brother, Cher." He looked over to Angela, "Yours too, Angela. Tim won't be happy considering you just got off probation."

"Bite me!" She yelled back, giving him the birdie.

I looked back in fear as we continued to walk away.

I was screwed.


End file.
